


[Fanart] The Alchemists of Oz (or The Dark Side of Alchemy)

by LonelyNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilustração-crossover de Fullmetal Alchemist, O Mágico de Oz e o genial Dark Side of the Moon do Pink Floyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] The Alchemists of Oz (or The Dark Side of Alchemy)

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist, seu enredo, personagens e materiais de divulgação pertencem à autora Hiromi Arakawa, e às empresas por ela autorizadas: as editoras Shonen Gangan Comics (no Brasil, a Editora JBC), Studio Bones (animes e filmes), Square Enix e Bandai (animes, figures, filmes, trilha sonora e games).
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist, its plot, chacters and promotional materials own to the author Hiromi Arakawa, and the enterprises authorized for her: Shonen Gangan Comics Publishing House (Editora JBC in Brazil), Studio Bones (animes and movies), Square Enix and Bandai (animes, movies, figures, OST and games).

**Author's Note:**

> [Em inglês abaixo/ English below]
> 
> Sempre fui apaixonada por esta scan de FMA, [http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/424467], e pela maneira como ela combina tão direitinho com o clássico "O Mágico de Oz" e o épico "Dark Side of the Moon", cuja sincronia perfeita com o filme o Pink Floyd sempre alegou como uma simples coincidência (e a gente finge que acredita)...
> 
> Para desenhar um calendário com o tema de Fullmetal, Arakawa-sensei, que é muito zueirinha, fez este desenho incrível, o qual eu apenas retirei os quadrinhos com os dias do mês, com a ajuda dos meus velhos amigos de infância, o lápis 6b, lápis de cor e giz de cera.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> I've always loved this scan of FMA, [http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/424467] and it fits very well with the classic movie "The Wizard of Oz", and the epic Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon" (let's fake like we believe the band's argument)... 
> 
> The band never admitted the synchronicity, so, to draw an FMA-themed calendar, Arakawa-sensei made this wonderful art.
> 
> And I just wanted to play a little with it, using off-set with 6-b pencil, coloured pencils and my long-life friends crayons.


End file.
